The Unforeseen
by Odeena Sabnach
Summary: After the destruction of the World Tree, the Sentinels try to rid their lands of the demonic plague of the Legion. When he realizes that he is fighting a loosing war, Furion Stormrage seeks help in the most unexpected place... (AU - Completed! :)
1. Prologue

~ The unforeseen ~

~ by Anne Shard (alias Odeena Skywalker) ~

**Prologue**

Though Archimonde had been destroyed, the foul corruption of the Burning Legion still gripped the lands of Kalimdor. Under the twin leadership of Malfurion Stormrage and Tyrande Whisperwind, the Night Elf Sentinels fought tirelessly to rid their beloved homeland of this plague. Many lives were lost, though not forgotten. The remains of battle still scarred the land, and victory was yet to come.

It was during these times of darkness and fear that the Sentinels claimed a strange victory. The defeated one, Illidan Stormrage was no demon, but a former leader of their ranks and brother to Malfurion. The warden Maiev Shadowsong finally captured Illidan Stormrage. She had followed his trail to the distant lands of Quel'Thalas. Although his sentence had initially been death, Malfurion had changed it to imprisonment at the request of his beloved Tyrande. Reluctantly, Maiev accepted the Archdruid's decision, and had resumed her watch over the Barrow prisons.

Although this one win at Quel'Thalas made little difference in the ongoing war. The demons were powerful even to the mighty druids. These demons fought fiercely against anyone who intruded onto the lands they had claimed as their own. For each victory, the ranks of the Sentinels grew thinner. As time passed, the first signs of aging began to show; with the destruction of the World Tree, the Night Elves had also lost their immortality, and many of them were getting slower and tired more easily. There were no new-born. Their race was in danger of being wiped away, and when he realized this, Malfurion Stormrage turned sought help in the most unexpected place

________________

_Author's Note:_

_For this fanfic, I would like to thank Son-of-Durotan, whose excellent fanfic The Ties That Blind inspired me to begin this story. Also, I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed my other Warcraft (so-called) story Random Blab, and a very special Thank You goes to my friend Dovid, who beta-read this story and helped me improve it. Thanks again, everyone! and now, if it is not too much to ask - review!_


	2. The pact

~ The unforeseen ~

~ by Anne Shard (alias Odeena Skywalker) ~

**Chapter one: The pact**

Again, he was betrayed. Again, he was shackled. Again, he was locked beneath the earth in the Barrow prison, condemned to an eternity in darkness and in silence. His cell was small, there was barely enough room for him to stretch his wings fully. But he was denied even this small liberty. Powerful chains bound him to a wall of cold stone. Even more powerful spells prevented him from using his magic. He was trapped; and the knowledge of his own impotence made him boil with rage. It was all he had left; that, and his deepening hatred for the world that had condemned him to all this.

The sound of approaching footsteps broke the silence of the underground cave. He paid little attention to them. There was only one living soul who ventured into his imprisonment place, and that woman he hated more than anyone else. However, the voice that spoke his name moments later was not Maiev's.

The demon didn't even raise his head. The hate in his voice was unmistakable. Come to gloat over your victory - brother? Illidan spat the last word. 

, Furion replied quietly. That is not why I have come.

He sounded weary and tired, Illidan noticed with a hint of satisfaction. He must be aging. They all are. Soon, they will die and I will be left here, alone, and forgotten'

Illidan, I need your help.

My help? _My _help? Illidan repeated incredulously. Come now, Furion. What game is this?

It is no game. I - grow old, brother. The demons fight hard, and each life we lose pains me more than you could even begin to imagine.

So you finally realize what a fool you have been. A pity that it's too late.

I do not regret anything. Furion's voice was still calm, but there was a dangerous edge to it. 

Is that so? Illidan teased, finding an immense satisfaction in teasing his brother so. You do not regret having _damned_ your entire race?

Furion roared, slamming his fist into one of the iron bars of Illidan's cage. I did not come here to fight you, Illidan.

Illidan gave a bitter laugh. Why then? Wait - you have already told me. To ask for my help. To _use_ me, and once I have played my part in your little scheme, to chain me once again. I'm smarter than that, Furion. You're wasting your time. Illidan sighed. And - mine.

Indeed I do need your aid. I am prepared to offer you the reward you desire - freedom.

Illidan kept silent for a few moments, as he let his brother's words sink in. The offer was tempting indeed, but his past experience had taught him that nothing was ever that simple. And - what kind of help' do you wish from me?

To fight for us. To help us defeat the demons once and for all.

I am a demon myself, Furion. You said it. What makes you think that I would turn against my own kind?

Don't take me for a fool, Illidan. We both know that your words do not speak the truth.

The demon sighed. "Once the demons are gone... I will be... free?"

You have my word.

Illidan could barely contain a jolt of excitement. Having made his decision now, he asked one final question. What makes you certain that I will not turn against _you_?

, Furion replied simply. 

"Nothing, but if you do, we will destroy you. I will destroy you, even if it's the last thing I do. Furion sighed once again. Although I hope that it will not come to that

You have my word. A faint, bitter smile played across Illidan's features for the smallest of seconds. Now, release me.

"Do not be in such haste, Illidan."

: The demon snarled at the all-too-familiar voice. Maiev, I was wondering how long until you came to torment me once again.

Maiev will watch over you, Furion interjected. As the only survivor of the Watchers, I see it fit that--

Furion shook his head. It is the way it must be, Illidan. Please. Don't make this harder than it needs to be.

You ask too much of me, Furion. I - can't--

If you want your freedom, then you _must_. If pride gives you pause, then this conversation is over. Furion turned to leave, while Illidan realized numbly that this may very well have been his last chance to be free. If his assumptions were correct, then the Night Elves would vanish entirely in mere decades. With no-one left to remember him, he would be damned to an eternity spent in loneliness and darkness. This made his decision.

Furion turned halfway around. 

I - agree.

Very well. Maiev

The Warden reluctantly unlocked the door of the cage, and then paused. I'm warning you, Illidan. One wrong step - and I will kill you.

I'll bear that in mind, Illidan replied equally.

Maiev sighed, and then undid the chains that held him captive. After so many months of being chained against a wall, Illidan's strength was wane and he fell to one knee, unable to support his weight. He shook his head, trying to shake off the sudden dizziness that threatened to overcome him, and then stood up shakily. Holding onto the iron bars for support, he stepped out of the cage, stretched his wings and drew in a deep breath.

he whispered silently.

Until you make your first mistake, Maiev hissed. Her hatred of the demon was clearly betrayed in her voice. I will be watching.

Enough. Come, Illidan. Lean on me.

That will not be necessary. Illidan straightened up, then let go of the bar he had been holding. Lead the way - brother.

___________

Author's Note: I can only repeat myself... Review! :D


	3. Compromises

~ The unforeseen ~

~ by Anne Shard (alias Odeena Skywalker) ~

**Chapter two: Compromises**

Many Sentinels were taken aback at the sight of a demon walking freely among them. Although forewarned by their leader, many of them still felt uneasy as Illidan Stormrage walked past them, his head held high, his body tense. Although Illidan couldn't see their faces, he could sense their feelings, and many of them were of hatred or disgust. Suddenly, he felt a familiar presence, and he caught his breath as he heard an all-too-familiar voice.

Illidan.

Despite himself, the demon's voice shook slightly. 

It is good to see that you have agreed to help us, Illidan Tyrande said 

I'm sorry, but we must make haste, Maiev interjected. There are important matters to be attended. You will have to save it for another time.

Very well, Maiev. Illidan growled. 

Maiev smiled coldly as they resumed walking. Furion frowned, but said nothing. Finally, the trio came to a stop in front of a small wooden hut. A few Sentinels quickly stood up as they caught sight of the newly-arrived group; some of them reached for the hilt of their daggers or readied the bows they carried. Illidan took a step back, falling into a defensive crouch. 

Furion held up his hand in an imperative gesture. Maiev, who are these women? he questioned.

They are my watchers, Shan'do. I assumed--

I will not be restrained like this, Illidan snapped, straightening up. 

Maiev gave a cold laugh. Do you really think that we would trust you enough to let you run freely among us? Come now, Illidan. Don't take us for fools.

I gave my word! Illidan said, his voice rising. He turned to Furion. If that means as little to you--

Maiev, Illidan is right, the druid said quietly. Order them to leave.

Maiev let out a shocked gasp. Shan'do, you have agreed--

--that Illidan should be guarded by _you_, not your watchers.

But Shan'do--

I will take no further argument on that.

Maiev stared at him for a moment, eyes wide, and then bent her head. So be it., she said quietly, her voice filled with hatred. But you're making a big mistake. With that, she turned abruptly and stormed away, followed closely by her watchers. 

Furion sighed, and then rubbed his temples, feeling weary. This is where you'll stay, brother, he said, gesturing towards the hut. It's not much, but at the moment we can hardly afford any luxury.

It's enough for me, Illidan replied quietly.

Very well then, rest now, Illidan. We may be in battle with the demons soon.

The demon nodded, and then stepped inside the hut. Although small, it was clean and welcoming. Green and brown leaves covered the floor; the furnishings - a bed, a cupboard, a small table and two chairs - were made out of wood. Illidan sighed, then sat down on the bed, thinking.

Furion had promised him that he would be free as soon as the war was over. However, he hadn't mentioned in which way it should end, and this left him two alternatives. He could side with the demons and have his rightful revenge on those who had kept him chained beneath the earth for so long - or, he could help the Sentinels drive the remnants of the Legion away from their lands. The first plan was appealing, but for one matter: Tyrande. While hating the Night Elves, Illidan couldn't stand the thought that any harm should come to her. The destruction of her people, should her life be spared, would only make the priestess hate him more. 

Illidan heaved a great sigh, and then rested his forehead in his hands, his decision set.

He had no choice, he would help the Sentinels.

___________

Author's Note: I'm sorry for the long wait, but I've been having loads of schoolwork to do; besides, my story is being beta-read by one of my friends, and this takes quite some time, too. I know this chapter is really short, but trust me, the next chapters will be longer & better. Until then - review! Here are the review responses:

Peter Kim: Don't worry, Kael and the Blood Elves are going to make an appearence in the story, and eventually the Naga will join the battle, too. I can't tell more, I'd spoil the surprise.

Destro1990: Wow, thanks! It's OK about the grammar & spelling, everybody makes mistakes. As long as people understand what you mean to say, it's really no biggie, is it? :)

Azzandra: Like I said, my chapters will get longer. And about that bit about Maiev being the only survivor of the Watchers, I meant the 'original' watchers. (Sorry pentru partea cu Romania = oras, ideea era ca locuiesc intr-un oras, nu ca Romania e orasul... oricum, am facut corectarea necesara)

Rowan Seven: Thanks. The story in the Frozen Throne happened only until the point when Kael and Vasj join Illidan, and they conquer Draenor. From then on, it takes an original turn - don't worry, a lot of things will be explained in future chapters. Stay tuned!


	4. Illidan's aid

~ The unforeseen ~

~ by Anne Shard (alias Odeena Skywalker) ~

**Chapter three: Illidan's aid**

Taking his brother's advice, Illidan had allowed himself to fall asleep. However, later that night, he awoke to the sound of commotion. Curiosity getting the best of him, he jumped to his feet, picked up his twin blades, which had been brought into his hut while he had been sleeping, and rushed outside. Once there, he paused, uncertain; then, he spotted a gathering of Night Elves a little farther, and he hurried towards there. 

A large number of Sentinels formed a half-circle around something Illidan could not 'see'. To his surprise, the other Night Elves parted as they saw him, allowing him to reach the center of the gathering. There stood an archer; her left shoulder was torn and bleeding, and many other wounds covered her body. She was leaning heavily on a large druid, whom Illidan recognized as being his brother. He came closer, and listened.

"--ambushed", the archer was just saying. "The demons cut off our retreat, so we had no choice other than to fight. But there was little we could do against such a force. Our Priestess saw it, and sent me to ask for aid." She paused, gasping for breath. "My sisters can't hold out much longer. You must send help."

"Let _me_ go."

Furion started, and then he frowned as he registered Illidan's presence. "If you so desire... I will send my finest druids to--"

"I don't need their help. I can handle this. Alone. There is no point in risking yet more lives."

"There is also no point in putting _your_ life at risk. You are, at the moment, the last hope the Sentinels have of winning this war. With your help--"

"I know that, brother, but for every second we waste, _their _odds of surviving grow thinner. I have fought against the Legion before, I know what to expect. Your druids would be slain. Please. Let me go _alone_."

"No. Not alone. I'm coming with you."

Both Illidan and Furion turned in surprise. Unnoticed, Maiev Shadowsong had pushed her way past her fellow Night Elves and was now standing next to Illidan. Furion sighed; time was running out. Finally, he gave a reluctant nod. "Very well, Illidan, Maiev - you may go."

"Good luck catching up with me." Before any of the Sentinels could guess his intentions, Illidan leapt in the air, then spread his wings and sped away. Maiev cursed loudly, then followed him, running to keep pace with the demon. Still, it wasn't long before she lost sight of him. However, she could now hear the faint sounds of a battle being fought not too far off, and she hurried towards them.

Meanwhile, Illidan used his altered sense of sight to find his way to the distressed group of Sentinels. He could sense a large amass of demons due north, and he headed towards it, his twin blades gleaming in the moonlight. Finally, he saw it: in a small clearing, about a dozen Night Elves fought fiercely against a seemingly limitless number of demons. Mangled bodies, both elven and demonic, littered the ground. 

Illidan abandoned himself to his instincts completely. He made a sharp descent, at the same time bringing forward his blades and cutting a demon's head clean off his shoulders. He landed in a crouch; a swift second later, he launched himself at another demon, and, before the startled creature could react, its head and upper torso had been separated from the rest of its body. 

At the same time, a small shape emerged from the surrounding trees. Maiev Shadowsong had finally reached the battlefield, and was now coming to the aid of her sisters. For a brief moment, Illidan wondered whether he could use this opportunity to kill her. Amidst the chaos of the battle, no-one would notice, and even if they did, there was nothing they or even his brother could do about it. But, Maiev was skilled in combat, and the loss of hear would mean depriving the Sentinels of a worthy warrior. Shaking his head, Illidan focused entirely on killing as many demons as possible. There would be time for his vengeance after the war with the Legion had been won.

After seemingly countless hours, the demons finally fell back. Panting, Illidan made his way towards the small group of survivors. Only five Night Elves had survived the battle. 

"I am Illidan Stormrage, brother of Malfurion, your leader. Do not fear me. I have come to your aid."

"We are grateful for your help", a tall archer replied. "Belated as it was."

"I came here as soon as I heard about this battle", Illidan said, his voice gaining a dangerous edge to it. "If anything--"

Another archer stepped forward. "I ask you to pardon my interruption. I've heard of you, Illidan Stormrage. We are most grateful for your assistance. However, during the battle, our priestess became possessed of a Banshee and ran away. We would be eternally grateful if--"

"You should be grateful you survived", Maiev cut in. "Your priestess is probably dead by now. And even if she _were_ alive, we cannot afford to waste our time with such matters."

"But I can." Illidan looked at Maiev, as if daring her to say otherwise. However, his words were addressed to the archer. "I will find your priestess, and, should she be alive, I will return her safely."

"Illidan, I _forbid_ you to do this."

"Only my brother can forbid me anything, Maiev. You are to watch me. If you so desire, then you may follow me on ground. Nevertheless, I doubt you would be foolish enough to do so. Alone, you are an easy prey."

With that, Illidan spread his wings and rose swiftly in the air. All the time, the image of another priestess - one who was lost to him forever - persisted before his blind eyes.

___________

Author's Note: Well, this chapter was definitely longer than the previous ones, wasn't it? To tell the truth, I'm surprised that it's coming out so good - this is my first attempt at writing a serious Warcraft fanfic, and judging by my readers' reactions, people really like it! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and stay tuned! More coming soon!

drizztranger: Thanks! (Note: a one-word review gets a one-word reply. Fair enough, ne? ^_^)

Nosterafu999: Thank you! I hope you read the other chapters as well, and you liked them as much as you liked the prologue.

Warp da Warp Liger : Well, I'll keep that in mind! Thanks for reviewing!

Rion: I'll try to write faster, but I also want to make this story as good as possible, and I don't want to spoil it by scribbling something in a hurry just to have something to post. Be patient.

Darth: That will happen in the end of the fic, but there's still a long way to go until then.


	5. The rescue

~ The unforeseen ~

~ by Anne Shard (alias Odeena Skywalker) ~

** Chapter four: The rescue**

Illidan rose higher and higher, until Maiev's voice faded and eventually died out. For the moment, he was lost to his senses, as the sensations he had longed for so badly during his imprisonment overcame him. The night was warm and, despite all things, serene. The infinite sky above him was filled with stars, and for the first time in hundreds of years, Illidan wished that he could see them. A soft breeze combed through his long hair as he went, and he gave a small sigh. He could have gone anywhere he pleased, and there would be no one to stop him. In mere decades, the race of the Night Elves would be extinct, and the Burning Legion would conquer the luxurious forests of Ashenvale. At last, he would have his revenge.

Illidan shook these thoughts away and descended sharply, until he was just above the dark, waving mass of the treetops. Then, he began to scan for the lost priestess. His altered sight revealed large gatherings of demons on the move, and all were converging on the same location - the Sentinels' base. Many of them were still far away, but the threat they posed was indisputable. He would have to warn his brother about it when he returned.

After a while, Illidan finally saw what he had been searching for. It was a translucent soul, part silver and part crimson, running swiftly through the forest. He sped up, and landed just before her. At the sight of him, the possessed priestess came to a rushed stop and recoiled with a hiss.

"Be gone, dark one." Her voice was not the deep, confident one of a Sentinel, but the soft hiss of a banshee. "This body is _mine_."

"You will leaver her now, and I shall let you live", Illidan said quietly. As he spoke, he brought forward one of his blades, stopping it inches away from her neck. "Otherwise, you shall die." 

The priestess jumped back, landing in a crouch. "You shall not take what is mine!" she shouted. 

"So be it then." Using his great speed and agility, Illidan lunged forward and caught her in a tight grip. The priestess began to struggle violently, using all of her her strength, amplified as it was by the undead presence inside her. Illidan tightened his grip, and soon she began gasping and panting as she clawed at his arms futilely. 

Taking hold of a mortal body, a banshee would displace the original soul in it and transform it little by little, eliminating its weaknesses and increasing its strength and abilities. But this required time, and at the moment the priestess' body was vulnerable, and her soul was not entirely consumed. Suddenly, the banshee emitted a high-pitched scream, and left its victim's body. Then, before Illidan could react, it entered him.

The sudden invasion was so painful that Illidan fell to his knees, crying out. His body felt like it burned with white hot fire, and his mind was overcame by pain and rage. His muscles contorted painfully, and the world seemed to be breaking apart as he conjured up all the energy he could gather and transformed into his demonic form. The banshee's soul vanished in mere moments, engulfed by that of the demon. 

Panting, Illidan looked around. His demonic form improved his 'sight', and the plague that ravaged the forests of Ashenvale was now clearer than ever. His heart cringed painfully as he 'saw' what had become of his former home. Many creatures had been touched by the Legion's corruption, and now roamed through the forests, mindless beasts whose will was set on the sole purpose of killing. The trees were dying. The land itself seemed to be corrupted by some unknown curse. It would take years, even decades, before Ashenvale would be restored, should this happen at all.

Illidan shook his head. Without help, the Night Elves could never win this war. Even with his aid, they were no match for the remnants of the Legion. There was but one way to even the odds, and this was to call upon his own armies. The Naga and Blood Elves were a considerable force, powerful enough to insure their victory. His brother would have to accept this alliance; there was no other way.

The priestess on the ground moaned quietly. Illidan sighed. He would have to think of this later on; now, he had to return the injured woman to the Sentinels' base. He kneeled next to her and took her hand, feeling for her pulse. It was weaker than normal, and she was breathing with difficulty. She was exhausted. He lifted her from the ground and cradled her in his arms as if she were a sleeping child. She stirred a little, and then she opened her eyes.

"What... happened?" she asked, her voice weak. She looked up, and a small smile played across her lips at the sight of him. "You're Illidan Stormrage", she said, her voice somewhat relieved. 

Illidan nodded his head. "Rest now", he said. "I will take you home."

"Thank you." The priestess nodded, and then, to Illidan's utter astonishment, she slipped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his chest. Moments later, she had dozed off once again. Illidan shook his head, and then spread his wings and rose into the air once more.

___________

Author's Note: New chapter! I must confess, this chapter was particularly difficult to write, and I had to do a lot of improvising about how it feels like to be possessed by a Banshee and that kind of stuff. Anyway, I hope I didn't go off-track too badly :) Stay tuned for more! (And, for a little spoiler, the Naga and Blood Elves will come into the fanfic soon!) Thanks for reviewing go to:

Warp da Warp Liger : I'll finish the fic for sure, because I don't like to leave my works unfinished. By the way, I tried to access warcrafti.net, and it didn't work... The address that did work was warcraftiii.net. Oh well... maybe it's just my dial-up connection going haywire again O_o... 

drizztranger: No problem - but I had to think of a way to justify my short answer! Thanks for reviewing! :)

**Destro1990:** Yes, I hope that I'll live to see that day... *grins* So far, my record is 19 reviews for a chapter of my LOTR fanfic 'Legolas and the Really Messed-up Fanfic'... when I saw 19 e-mails from bot@fanfiction.com I was on the verge of having a heart attack! :)


	6. Brothers

~ The unforeseen ~

~ by Anne Shard (alias Odeena Skywalker) ~

** Chapter five: Brothers**

Furion Stormrage dropped the long quill, and rubbed his temples with a sigh. He hadn't slept in a while, as there were many things to do that required his presence or assistance. He felt weary and tired. Still, he couldn't afford to rest - not just yet. 

The candle before him flickered a little, and then died. Furion motioned to light it again, but before he could do it, the flame returned by itself, brighter than it normally should have been. Turning around, he saw that his brother, Illidan, had entered his hut.

The demon nodded his head curtly. "Pardon for having disturbed you, brother, but there are things you must know which can suffer no delay."

"Of course there are." Furion motioned for his brother to sit down. "But first, I want to thank you for your aid. Had there not been for you, many more lives would have been lost."

Illidan held up his hand. "I did what I had to do. There is no need to thank me."

"Still, you didn't _have_ to rescue their Priestess like you did. You could have left her."

"Another life lost would have unbalanced the scales even more. It was unacceptable." Illidan paused. "Will she be all right?" 

"Our druids have healed her body... but her mind will need some time to recover. She asked me to send you her most grateful thanks."

"I... see." The demon gave a small laugh. "Well, tell her that I am the one who should be grateful. In these dark days, it is hard to find someone who does not hate me or fear me." Furion tried to protest, but Illidan continued, regardless of his attempt. "This is not what I came here to discuss, brother. During the battle, I transformed. I saw the corruption that grips these lands in its true light. The demons converge on you. It won't be long before they will attempt a full-force strike. Alone, you and your Sentinels could never hope to defeat such a force, and even with my aid, it will be difficult."

"You tell me what I already know, Illidan.", Furion cut in. "We are no match for these demons. It will take time to defeat them."

"And it is precisely _time _that youdon't have", Illidan stated matter-of-factly. "You are aging, you said it yourself. Whould you die, the other Night Elves stand no chance without your leadership. What you need is allies, Furion. My armies were scattered after the battle at Quel'Thalas, but I can still summon a force powerful enough to--"

"One demon is enough", Furion replied fiercely.

Illidan's shoulders dropped slightly, but he kept his composure. "The armies I command do not consist of demons, brother. You of all people should know that the Naga and Blood Elves were once Night Elves as well."

"That does not absolve them of the guilt for what they have done in the past."

"But it is the _future _that we--you are trying to save. This alliance is your only chance." Illidan's voice became gentler. "Strange as it may sound, it pains me to see you so, brother. You asked for my aid. Let me offer you all I can."

"Such an alliance, should it be made, it would most likely be broken from the inside, Illidan."

"That will not happen. My fighters obey me; if I order them to fight at your side, they will."

Furion sighed. It was obvious that he struggled to make the right decision. "And... if I refuse?"

"You may still win the war, but the price the Night Elves will pay will be far greater."

"Very well then." Apparently, the druid had made up his mind. "At dusk, I will summon my druids and ask for their advice. Such decisions too important to be taken alone."

"I see." Illidan stood up. "Thank you for your time, brother."

"No, it is I who should be thankful", Furion replied quietly.

Illidan gave a small smile. "You should rest now. I cannot see your physical form, but I _can _see your soul, and from what I can tell, you are weary."

"A wise advice, brother. But I am afraid I cannot do that just yet, I have some... matters to attend to, first."

Illidan frowned questioningly. "Such as...?"

"I am writing a history of my people. Strange as it may seem, nobody has thought about it in the past. There was no need, since we were immortal. But times have changed; soon, all those who lived in the times of old will be gone, and there will be nobody left to remember them... to remember us..." 

"How far did you manage?" Illidan asked.

"I am nearly done now, there are only a few more events to speak of."

"Did you write about my second capture yet?" 

Furion shook his head, "No. As a matter of fact, I have come that far, and now I find that I hardly know anything."

"Then maybe you would like me to tell you of it, Furion." Illidan's voice was indifferent, as if he were speaking about something that did not concern him in the slightest.

"I would appreciate it", Furion replied, slightly surprised by this offer.

"Very well then..." Illidan sat back down, and remained silent for a few moments. Then, he began to speak. 

"It was shortly after I had conquered Draenor. In my foolish pride, I believed that I now had the power to crush the Scourge and claim my rightful vengeance against the one because of whom I became what I am today. Kael and Lady Vasj advised me against it, but I was so blinded by my victory over Mag'theridon that I did not listen to them. I gathered my armies, and returned to this world once more. I started my absurd crusade in Quel'Thalas, the former home realm of the High Elves. My forces claimed victory after victory, and eventually lowered their guard, assuming the enemy was no longer a threat. It was precisely what the undead were waiting for. It was then that they stroke back.

"Nobody saw it coming. My soldiers were slaughtered before they even had a chance to fight. Against such a force, there were no hopes of victory. I called for retreat. Kael and Vasj managed to open a portal and escape, as did part of my troops. I stood behind, holding back the assault for as long as I could. It may seem like a noble thing to do, but all I had in mind was that the enemy should not be allowed to reach the portal. When the last of my army had gone, I fled also. However, unbeknownst to me, the portal had closed. I ran as far as I could, until I reached a small clearing. I was far enough to open a portal and step through it safely. The battle had weakened me, and I had many wounds. I tried to open a portal, but failed. I decided to go into hiding and wait until my energy would regenerate, then try again.

"But there was something I did not know. The warden, Maiev Shadowsong, had followed my trail thus far, and was stalking me from the shadows even now. She brought me down using some sort of poison, which I was too weak to fight. I never fully understood how it was possible for her to deliver a strike of such force. And when I awoke, I was caged once more."

Illidan took a deep breath, then let it out slowly. His features were grim. "And this is the end of my story. You know the rest."

Furion shook his head. "It must be difficult for you, brother."

"I've gotten over it. Now, there are more important tasks at hand. I want you to win this war, Furion. The sooner it happens... the sooner I'll be free." The demon stood up abruptly. "I will leave you now, Furion. I believe that you and your druids will take the right decision about my aid." With that, he turned and left.

"Yes, brother... I hope we will, too", Furion said in a whisper, although he knew that his brother could no longer hear it.

___________

Author's Note: Well, *this* must be the longer chapter yet! It clears out the storyline (which, I hope, is plausible enough...) and also opens up new perspectives for future chapters. More to come soon! Thanks for reviewing go to:

Warp da Warp Liger : I hope this chapter clears up things a bit about how the original storyline fits in. 

**forgottendream:** Like I said in my previous Author's Notes, I had to do some improvising about the 'banshee' bit. I hope it wasn't *too* confusing. Anyway, I'm glad you like my story.

_**darth:** Hmm... maybe, and maybe not. I haven't thought about it yet. _

**Destro1990**: First: glad you like the 'banshee possession' part. It was pretty hard to write. Second: hmm... I guess that the answer to your question (which is, by the way, perfectly logical... being without men for ten thousand years... *shudders*) would be - yes. But don't tell anyone I said that! *wink, wink* And third, thanks 

**TheDemonHuntress:** Thanks! ^_^ 


	7. The decision

~ The unforeseen ~

~ by Anne Shard (alias Odeena Skywalker) ~

** Chapter six: The decision**

Several days had passed since the meeting between the Stormrage brothers, a decision about whether or not to accept Illidan's offer was yet to be made. Whereas all understood the immediate threat posed by the ralying demons, many were those who were reluctant to form an alliance with the Blood Elves and Naga. However, without help, it was unlikely that the Sentinels could last very long.

Unnoticed by the Sentinels, Illidan had left the base and taken retreat into a clearing in the forest, not too far off. He awaited the druids' decision there, meditating. He had never liked his people too much, even when he was one of them. Bound by his word, he offered them all that he could. But if they were to refuse his assistance, their foolish pride would soon be their downfall.

"Illidan."

The demon didn't turn around. He needn't do it, for it was a voice he knew all too well.

"What do you want, warden?" he asked, keeping his voice even.

"Shan'do Stormrage wants to see us both", Maiev said, coming to a stop at a reasonable distance from the demon. "Right away."

Illidan stood up. "Very well. Let us be on our way."

They walked silently for a couple of minutes, and then Maiev said, "The druids have reached a decision." She didn't seem at all too happy about it.

"They have accepted my offer?" Illidan asked despite himself.

"They chose the better of two evils", Maiev replied coldly.

"Good." 

None of them said anything for the rest of the way. Eventually, they reached the Sentinels base, and found Furion Stormrage waiting for them in his hut. Illidan bowed his head in a silent greeting.

"I would have brought him sooner", Maiev said, "but it took me a while to find him. He was out in the woods."

"Maiev, Illidan is free to do whatever he pleases, as long as he causes us no harm", Furion said patiently. Maiev frowned, but didn't answer. The druid went on, addressing his brother. "Illidan, we have reached a decision. We - accept your offer. You are to go to Draenor as soon as you can, and bring back whatever forces you have. And Maiev, as his guardian, you are to accompany him."

Maiev nodded, "Very well. I will conjure my watchers at once and--"

"No, you are to go _alone_. I need the rest of your watchers here."

"Shan'do, you can't be serious--" Maiev began, sounding utterly outraged.

"There's no need--" Illidan tried to argue.

"This is my decision", Furion said, his voice rising to cover the other two. "Illidan, how soon can you leave?"

"Immediately, brother", the demon answered, "but--"

"I will take no arguments over this, brother. You have a fortnight. I believe that is enough?"

"It's more than I need. I will return sooner."

"Very well then. You may leave." 

Maiev opened her mouth to protest, then closed it and glanced at the arch-druid, her contempt clearly showing. Furion supported her gaze firmly. Eventually, the warden looked away, and stormed out. 

Illidan paused in the doorway for a moment. "Take care, brother", he said.

"You too, brother", the druid answered, sounding weary now. "Come back soon."

Illidan nodded, and then turned and exited. "The portal's energies might attract more demons." he said, as he and Maiev headed into the forest. "We need to go farther away from here."

"As if it weren't demons that you are going to conjure anyway", Maiev answered, her voice filled with hatred.

Illidan did not answer. The two made their way through the forest until they reached a small clearing. Maiev stepped back as Illidan spread his arms and opened a portal towards his world. As soon as it was done, the demon stepped through, not bothering to look back and see if Maiev was following him or not. The warden cursed inwardly, and then stepped through the portal as well. The world seemed to swirl and shatter, colors blending into each other. The last sensation Maiev had was that she was falling deeper and deeper, until all was nothing and she could see and feel no more. 

___________

Author's Note: Err... include standard ANs here. I'm too tired to think of anything to say... School bites. Next chapter will be longer and better. Thanks for reviewing go to:

Warp da Warp Liger : I remember saying in one of my previous review responses that the FT storyline happened only until the point where Illidan conquered Draenor. This means that the duel and the events leading to it never happen. And that's that. 

**Destro1990**: Well, a level 10 Warden's Shadow Strike is quite powerful in the game... and Maiev, being the strongest Warden ever (at least, in my opinion), should have the most powerful SS. Add to that the fact that Illidan was already weak from the battle, and you'll have a (relatively) logical explanation of how she could bring him down.


	8. Draenor

~ The unforeseen ~

~ by Anne Shard (alias Odeena Skywalker) ~

** Chapter seven: Draenor**

Maiev stumbled out of the portal, relieved to feel solid ground under her feet once again. She felt Illidan's strong arm encircling her waist, supporting her, and she clung to it, thankful for the help. It took her a few minutes until the feeling of nausea that had overcome her began to fade away. She pulled away from the demon and straightened her shoulders.

"I do not remember traveling through a portal being like that", she said after a few moments.

"Neither do I", Illidan replied, his voice bitter. "It was not supposed to be like that. Something is wrong."

Maiev looked around. "I suppose that we were not supposed to emerge here, either", she said. "We are in the middle of nowhere."

Illidan frowned. "No, my portal should have gotten us to my palace. I have no idea what could have caused--"

Unexpectedly, Illidan reached forward and grabbed Maiev's arm, pulling her aside as a green fireball hit the place where the warden had been standing less than a moment ago. A second fireball rebounded harmlessly off of Illidan's blades as the demon crouched next to Maiev

"What's happening?" Maiev asked, looking around in alarm. "Who is attacking us?"

But Illidan had already launched himself at an unseen foe. He slashed his blade through what appeared to be thin air, and suddenly a demon materialized before him, shrieking in agony as Illidan's blade slashed through its midsection. Illidan leaped in the air, dodging more fireballs missed him as he slashed through the air again, and another demon appeared and fell lifelessly to the ground.

Maiev had watched the battle startled, occasionally rolling to avoid more fireballs aimed at her. One of them was heading towards Illidan. The former demon hunter was unaware of the imminent danger.

"Look out!" Maiev cried, a moment too late. 

The fireball had hit Illidan with full force, sending crashing forward. He turned around and held his blades in defense, deflecting more projectiles. A deafening shriek emitted from somewhere, and a demon appeared, clutching at its chest, where one of Maiev's daggers was impaled. 

Maiev ran and crouched at Illidan's side. "Are there any more of them?" she asked, panting slightly.

Illidan shook his head and got up slowly. "Are... are you all right?" he asked after a moment.

"I am unharmed", the warden replied, sounding slightly surprised by the question. "And... and you?"

"It will take some time before my wounds heal", Illidan said, stretching his wings and grimacing slightly. 

"What were those... those _ things_?" Maiev asked, looking at one of the fallen demons. "Why were they after us?"

"The Draenei call them Radrene'kamai, The Restless", Illidan explained. "They haunt the desert and feed on the souls of those who venture too far. Their greatest advantage is that they can blend with the surrounding desert so well that they appear to be invisible. I, for one, am able to see their souls. However, the magical energies of Draenor are so strong that they can interfere with my Sight and distort it. That is why I did not sense their approach. Also, I believe that explains how we reached this place instead of my palace."

"How do we get there now?" Maiev asked. "By foot?" she added with a touch of dry humor.

"I will attempt to create another portal", Illidan replied. "This time, I believe it will take us where we want to go."

Maiev grimaced at this, as the perspective of traveling through another portal looked less appealing than ever. "Is it going to be as bad as last time?" she asked.

"It is possible."

"I knew it..." Maiev muttered.

The warden stepped back as Illidan created another portal. The demon cast a glance behind him, and then stepped through. Maiev braced herself, as she followed Illidan through. The world seemed to swirl and shatter around her once again, and she closed her eyes, praying that it would be over soon. A few moments later, she staggered out, feeling her head spinning and her mind reeling. Much to her surprise, Illidan supported her and helped her sit down on a rock. 

Maiev held her head in her hands for several minutes, feeling her dizziness and confusion gradually lift, and then she looked up at her companion. "Well, we did not reach your palace this time, either", she said sourly.

"No, we did not", Illidan agreed. "But we got reasonably close to it, anyway. Look." He pointed to a dark mass just below the line of horizon.

"Is that your... palace?" Maiev asked, sounding slightly disturbed by the word.

"Such as it may be called", Illidan replied. "We can reach it from here."

"It is going to take us a while", Maiev observed dryly.

"Normally, it would", Illidan said. "But not if we fly."

"I cannot fly", Maiev reminded him, sounding slightly alarmed. "Are you going to leave me here now?"

"No, I can carry you."

Maiev stood up and looked at her compaion. "Do you really believe that I would trust you enough to allow you to carry me?" she asked, her voice increasing in intensity. "After everything that--"

"If I wanted to kill you, I would have done so by now", Illidan replied coldly. "Even now I could do it now. But I have no reason to."

"No reason, you say?" Maiev gave a bitter laugh. "I am the one who caged you. I am the one who hates you. I am the one--"

"It does not matter now", Illidan interjected. "We are allies, whether you like it or not. Should we both survive this war, and should my promise to Furion be fulfilled, we shall settle this. But for now, I give you my word that no harm should come for you from my part."

Maiev was slightly taken aback by Illidan's words. Finally, she gave in and gave a reluctant nod. "So be it then."

"Then I will have to ask you to remove your cloak and helmet and leave them here", Illidan said. "I cannot carry you if you keep them. I will later my Naga to retrieve them after we had reached the palace."

"But that would leave me defenseless!" Maiev argued, sounding outraged by the very idea.

"Not as long as you are with me."

Maiev seemed to ponder the situation for a few moments, and then she sighed. "It appears that I have no choice but to trust you", she said finally.

Illidan nodded, "Yes."

"Very well."

Maiev discarded her cloak and helmet and settled them on the rock she had been sitting on before. Then, she took a second to comb her fingers through her hair. It was tangled and dirty, and it must have looked terrible. Maiev thought about it for a second, then she shrugged it off. She was a warrior, not a maiden. 

"I am ready", she announced, giving her cape and helmet one last glare as she was certain she would not see them again.

"Let us go then." 

Illidan lifted her in his arms, much like he had done a few days before with the lost priestess. He stretched his wings, and rose swiftly in the air. 

___________

Author's Note: Well, here's the next chapter! Sorry for the long wait - you know my standard excuse. Add to that the fact that I must read a 400 pages novel in two days and it's as boring as listening to... err... Furion lecturing about how people shouldn't use magic because it's evil etc. (couldn't find a better comparison there ^_^), and that in about a week I have a *very* important school contest, and you'll have a pretty decent excuse. Thanks for reviewing go to:

Warp da Warp Liger : Glad that finally clears it up ^_^

** Dark-Elk**: What can I say? It's an honor! Thank you! 

_**darth:** That's true, but since Illidan is their lord and master, they must do as he commands, right?_

**katylar:** This is an alternate storyline. If you read the next chapters you'll find out why he's chained and not exiled. About your other question - well, I've read another I/M fanfic here at fanfiction.net, but I can't remember its title... sorry... I think this fic will have some sprinkles of romance later on, but I don't want to spoil the surprise just yet! :)

**Destro1990: **I'm one of Illidan's supporters, too. Don't worry, he won't die! ^_^ Also, best of luck with finding your boomstick! I don't like Britney Spears, either! Die Brit die! Mwahahahaha!!! *cough cough choke* Err... sorry about that, got a little carried away... ^_^

**HuntressWarden: **Thank you! School is evil I tell you! Evil!! ^_^ About the detail bit, it must be because I usually picture the scenes in my mind before I write them. You should try it, too ^_^ It's like mentally watching a movie or... something... *shrug* 

**Jays Arravan: **Thank you!

PS: The last chapter had some typos and grammar mistakes. I corrected them. Sorry about that, it will never happen again. Well... at least, I hope not... although if I keep writing my chapters at three AM anything's possible... *grin*


	9. Illidan's servants

~ The unforeseen ~

~ by Anne Shard (alias Odeena Skywalker) ~

** Chapter eight: Illidan's servants**

The sun had long since set when Illidan descended slowly, although they were at a considerable distance from the citadel. He set Maiev on the ground and then crouched, indicating her to do the same.

"What is it?" Maiev asked quietly. "What is wrong?"

"I do not see any of my servants anywhere", Illidan answered in a whisper. "And from what I could sense, neither Kael nor Vasj are inside the citadel."

Maiev frowned. "Could it be deserted?"

Illidan shook his head, "No. I did sense a presence in there, although I could not tell for certain what it was." He gave a small sigh. "Perhaps it would be best if I went to scout ahead."

"We should remain together", Maiev argued. 

"It would be useless to expose yourself to such risks, Maiev. Whatever dangers await, I am certain that I can face them, as I had done many times before. You, however, would not be fit for such a confrontation.."

"My skills in battle are considerable", Maiev replied, sounding slightly offended.

"It may be so, in your world, but here they mean nothing." Illidan stood up, warning Maiev to be silent with a gesture. "I will not be long", he whispered. "Stay alert."

"Very well" Maiev agreed resignedly. Then, she paused for a second. "Illidan...?"

"Yes?"

"Take care."

Illidan nodded quietly. A second later, he had disappeared into the night. 

Maiev shivered. The night was cold, and she could feel fear rising despite herself. What if, despite everything he had said, Illidan still longed for revenge? What if he did not return? What if he left her here, alone, a defenseless prey for all creatures of the night?

The warden reached for the handle of her circular dagger, and grasped it tightly. This gave her a slight feeling of security, and she sighed. For now, she had no choice but to wait for Illidan's return. 'If he should return at all', Maiev thought bitterly. As minutes dragged by, she began to doubt the truth of Illidan's words. 

Suddenly, Maiev tensed. In the dark, she heard a loud hiss, followed immediately by another. It seemed to come from her right. She stood up and squinted in the dark, but could not see anything. The hiss came again, closer this time, and a second later Maiev felt cold, long fingers wrapping around her wrist. She jerked her arm free and then recoiled a few steps, holding her dagger at ready. The creature which had attempted to seize her slithered closer, stopping at a short distance from the warden. Behind it appeared several other creatures, and Maiev recognized at once the unmistakable features of several Naga myrmidons and a sea witch.

"It is one of the wretched night elves", one of the myrmidons said in a deep, unnatural voice.

"I thought that we had driven them away for good!" another one cried. "I say we do away with this one right now!"

Maiev took another step back. However, before she could reply, a tall, winged figure seemingly appeared out of nowhere, and now stood between her and the advancing Naga. 

"No", Illidan said, at the same time motioning for Maiev to come to his side. "She is my companion", he added, taking her arm firmly, "and you will not harm her in any way."

"Lord Illidan...?" the sea witch inquired, her golden eyes widening in surprise. "Is it... is it really you?" Her staggering questions were seconded by those of the myrmidons, who had also recognized their master.

"It is I", the demon replied. 

The sea witch bow her head along with the others. "When... when you did not return to Draenor with us, we thought you had been killed", she said quietly. "Forgive us."

"There are things worse than death", Illidan said. "But that is a story for another time. Tell me, what has happened here? How did the demons come to reclaim our citadel?"

"The demons..." The sea witch seemed thoughtful for a moment. "After the battle at Quel'Thalas, our forces were severely weakened. Seizing the opportunity, a new demon lord, named Mongrethod, rallied the remainders of Mag'theridon's forces and stormed the citadel. We were unable to hold out."

"Pardon the interruption", one of the myrmidons cut in, "but we have lingered here for too long. We should return to camp."

"Indeed we should. Lord Illidan, we have established several base camps across the land, and so far we were able to hold out despite Mongrethod's constant attacks. Come, we shall lead you to our camp."

Illidan nodded, "Let us be on our way then."

"This changes things quite a lot", Maiev said quietly as they began to walk.

Illidan sighed. "I did not believe that my reign over Outland would come to such an end, and so soon", he said grimly. "Apparently, I was wrong."

Maiev put a comforting hand on Illidan's arm. "It will be all right", she said in a small whisper, although she did not believe it herself.

The demon nodded quietly. Then, neither of them said anything for the rest of the way.

___________

Author's Note: Sorry, sorry, sorry! Yes, I know it took me an eternity to update! Sorry again! I'm just really caught up in a lot of stuff at the moment! Please be patient and bear with me, OK...? Pretty please...? ...thank you! And thanks for reviewing go to:

**Destro1990: **OOCness?! Where? Where? *takes a baseball bat and starts whacking around like crazy* Okay... *pant* that... *pant* wasn't supposed to happen... *pant pant* And about shooting Furion in the leg... well, I wouldn't recommend it unless you can run like hell afterwards. Before he casts 'Entangling roots' on you that is. You definitely wouldn't like to see how that feels like... would you? ^_^

**Jawelik: **I'm writing as fast as I can. Sorry that you have to wait so long for each chapter. 

**katylar: **Well... what can I say? I'm doing my best to build up a plot that won't contain any OOCness - because I hate OOCness - and will lead to some romantic moments... okay, as romantic as they could be, because, after all, we're talking about Illidan and Maiev here ^_^ And about that bit about Maiev being defenseless... well... I suppose Maiev was looking for an argument against the idea of leaving her cloak and helmet behind, and she said what came into her mind first. At least, that is my explanation for it.

_**Jays Arravan:** Yup, Maiev and Illidan are getting friendly. As for Kael and Vasj's reactions... well... just wait for the next chapters! ^_^_


	10. Dissensions

~ The unforeseen ~

~ by Anne Shard (alias Odeena Skywalker) ~

** Chapter nine: Dissensions**

The small group walked for what seemed to be a very long time. Maiev was becoming increasingly weary, as she had neither eaten nor slept in more than a day. The thought that she was in the middle of the desert in another world, with demons ready to strike and nobody but the vile Naga to keep her company, offered very little comfort.

"You are weary", Illidan observed in a low voice.

"I am fine", Maiev replied in the same manner. 

Illidan shrugged.

"It is... cold", the warden added after a few seconds. 

The demon frowned. He held out his hand, and a small, glowing sphere began to form above it. "Touch this", he said. "It will make you feel better for now."

Maiev looked at it for a few seconds. She knew now that Illidan meant her no harm, but her instincts still told her not to trust him. Reluctantly, she reached out and touched the sphere lightly. A pleasant, tingling sensation overcame her, and her tiredness disappeared. "What was that?" she asked quietly.

"A simple healing spell. I am not much of a healer, but I can say that I am self-sufficient." Maiev could have sworn that she saw him smile. "Do you feel better now?" he asked. She nodded.

"Lord Illidan", one of the myrmidons intervened. "We are close to our base now. Are you certain that this - night elf -" it seemed to spit the word "- should come with us?"

Before he knew it, Illidan's hand was wrapped around his throat. "Question my actions again", the demon hissed, "and you will not live long enough to do it a third time." He released the startled myrmidon. "She is not to be harmed in any way", he continued, his voice increasing in intensity, "or the consequences will be drastic. Is that understood?"

The Naga around him hissed their approval. 

Nobody said anything for the rest of the trip. Shortly, they indeed reached the base that the Naga had spoken of. Two Tidal Guardians flanked the entrance, and strange, half organic, half mineral structures erected from the ground. Scattered amongst them were the smaller, more elegant buildings of the Blood Elves, and several Draenei huts. Despite the late hour, Naga, Blood Elves and Draenei moved everywhere. As the small group passed, many of them bowed, recognizing their lord and master. The base seemed to go quiet all of a sudden, with only faint whispers emerging here and there. 

Maiev and Illidan were lead to a small, coral-like structure. A seaweed curtain hung at the entrance, and the small, pearl-like gems it was embroidered with gave low chimes from time to time. Inside were several coral chairs. Maiev and Illidan sat down.

"Word has spread of your return", the sea witch said. "A runner has been sent to summon Lady Vasj. She should be here shortly."

Illidan nodded, "Very well. Now leave us. And - have some nourishment brought for my companion", he added after thinking for a moment.

The sea witch cast him an intriguing glance, but did not protest. The curtain at the entrance gave a small chime, and then silence rose around them. Even the usual noises of the base had seemingly died out.

"It appears that your servants are not fir to aid us, after all", Maiev said grimly. "They appear to have problems of their own."

"They will do what I command them to do", Illidan replied.

"And will you command them to come with you to our world?" Maiev insisted.

Illidan did not answer.

"You gave your word", Maiev reminded him. "Your brother needs--"

"I know!" Illidan snapped suddenly. "I gave my word, and I intend to keep it", he added quietly. He stood up and started to walk towards the door.

"Illidan, wait!" Maiev called.

The demon stopped, but did not turn.

"I am... sorry", she said. "I know that this is hard for you."

Illidan gave a small sigh, and then he exited. Maiev cursed herself silently. Being all alone now, she felt even more insecure than before.

Several minutes later, a young Draenei entered the room. He nodded towards Maiev and set a tray with several strange-looking fruits on it. 

"I brought you food", he said.

Maiev eyed the tray suspiciously. "What are those?" she asked. 

"Food", came the reply.

Maiev raised an eyebrow. "Well... thank you", she said. The Draenei did not reply.

Maiev took one of the fruits, smelled it, and then took a small bite. It had a strange, bitter taste, but she ate it nonetheless, all the while studying the Draenei before her. He was a strange creature, she thought. However, his company was definitely more pleasant than a Naga's, she added to herself. She nodded towards him as she finished eating the last fruit. The Draenei took the tray and disappeared without a word.

Maiev leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes. Now, she had no option but to wait for Illidan's return. Several minutes later, a chime announced her that someone had entered the room. She opened her eyes. Illidan had returned, but he was not alone.

At his side was Lady Vasj.

___________

Author's Note: Whew... this chapter was particularly difficult to write. Not because of lack of inspiration, but because of improper working conditions... my lil' cousin slept over, and in the end I wrote most of this chap hidden under the blankets in my bed with a flashlight, a clipboard, a pen and chocolates at two AM. Seriously. Like always, please review! (I can't believe I only got two reviews for the last chapter! Come on, people! Come out of the shadows and review! ^_^) And thanks for reviewing go to:

**HuntressWarden: **Thank you! Actually, Naga have those spawning pools and... stuff like that, where they can find enough humidity to survive. At least, that's my explanation for it.

**Destro1990: **Yay, you finally found your boomstick! Mind if I join you? *takes out her Freakin' Huge Laser Gun of Doom* Now let's see you Ms. Spears! Bwahahahaha! And good luck surprising Furion - be sure to tell me how it went, OK? One more thing - I never would have thought about writing a Warcraft fanfic until finishing all the campaigns in Frozen Throne. And another thing - thanks again for reviewing every chapter! ^_^


	11. New alliances

~ The unforeseen ~

~ by Anne Shard (alias Odeena Skywalker) ~

** Chapter ten: New alliances**

Maiev tensed visibly at the sight of the Naga sea witch. On the other hand, Vashj recoiled slightly. "Lord Illidan", she said, "is this the Night Elf that you spoke of?"

The demon nodded, "Yes."

"But she is--"

Illidan put up a hand. "I know who she is, Vashj. All will be explained in due time. But now, I wish to know - how many of our forces remain?"

Vashj shook her head. "Fewer than we would have liked. We still are a considerable force, able to hold out against the demons and Mongrethod's orcs, but we are far from what we had once been."

"A lot of us are, Vashj", Illidan said quietly.

"But now, that you have returned, you can lead us to victory once more. As always, we are your to command."

"I fear it is not that simple, Vashj." Illidan sighed. "I did not return to lead you. At least, not yet. You see, there is a deed that I must pay first. And in this deed, I will require your help, should you accept to offer it."

"Ask and it will be done. Of what deed do you speak?"

"After the battle at Quel'Thalas, I was imprisoned by the Night Elves. How and why are not important at the moment. In exchange for my freedom, I offered to aid my brother and his race in their war against the remainders of the Burning Legion. At first, I thought that I can handle this on my own. However, the corruption that grips their lands is rooted deep within, and the demons are too strong for me alone. Should the Night Elves win this war with our aid, I will be free of any debt. And now I ask you - will you do this? Will you gather a strike force and come with me, to Ashenvale?"

For a few moments, Vashj remained silent, seemingly pondering the situation. Eventually, she spoke. "What you ask of us is not an easy decision to make, Lord Illidan. There has been hatred between the Naga and the Night Elves for centuries." She sighed, and shook her head. "However", she continued, "you are our master. Wherever you go, we follow. I will gather a strike force and let you know as soon as it is done."

"One more thing, Vashj."

The sea witch, who had motioned to leave, turned back hurriedly. "Yes, Lord Illidan?"

"What of Prince Kael? Where is he?"

A shadow seemed to cross over Vashj's features for a moment. "Prince Kael was injured during the battle at Quel'Thalas. Shortly after our return, he was injured again by an envenomed spear during Mongrethod's storm over our citadel. The poison - or spell - that touched him made him fall into a deep sleep, out of which we did not know how to arise him. Our healers and spellcasters have tried everything, but all we managed so far was to keep him alive. But now, that you are here..." A faint spark of hope gleamed in her eyes. "Perhaps you can help him, my Lord?"

"Perhaps I can...Where is he?"

"He is in our main encampment, not far from here. I can teleport both of us there."

"Very well, Vashj. Wait for me outside. I will be with you shortly."

The sea witch bowed her head, and then exited, making the curtain at the entrance emit a low and prolonged chime. Illidan turned to Maiev. 

"Would it be all right if I leave you here?" he asked. "I can guarantee your safety, and--"

Despite her visible weariness, Maiev stood up. "I am coming with you", she stated.

"You need to rest", Illidan countered. 

"I will be fine."

The demon shook his head. "Very well, Maiev. Come."

Vashj seemed quite taken aback learning that Maiev should accompany them to the main encampment. Still, she knew better than to argue with her lord's decisions. She spread out her hands, and a glowing sphere of energy surrounded the three of them. Illidan reached out and grabbed Maiev's arm firmly. The warden seemed surprised by the gesture, but did not protest. Moments later, in a flash of light, they were gone.

___________

Author's Note: New chapter! *does the new chapter dance again* And I got reviews! ^_^ Yay! ...don't get me wrong, I'm not a 'praise hunter' or anything like it, I just like to know what people think about my story. Here are the review responses:

**Destro1990: **Congratulations on surprising Furion! That's pretty hard... So, when do we start hunting for Britney? ^_^ ...oh, and I know the Draenei aren't exactly pretty, but they play a relatively major part in the game (for instance, I could never have finished the last two missions in the Night Elf campaign without them ^_^) and the story, so that's why I added them. Besides, it's not the look that matters, it's what's inside. Or something ^_^

_ **darth: ** Umm... nope, I don't think that will happen (the 'Naga get a home in Upper Azeroth' part, I mean). As for them obeying Illidan... well, stay tuned and you'll find out if they do or not!_

**HuntressWarden: **Well, it *could* be Lady Vashj... I'm not sure, either. No... wait, you're right. Sorry. And about the water for the spawning pools... umm... I think they use magic to get it. 

**drizztranger: **'Sokay, it can happen. Thanks!

**tom: **You mean like this? *takes Kael by one foot and throws him in the story*  
Kael: Aaaaie!  
...just kidding ^_^ Don't worry, Kael *will* appear in the story. Soon enough...

**katylar: **Kael and Vashj...? Well, here's an idea I'll think of... Thank you! (PS: What do you mean with 'get into their characters a bit more'?)

**bob the builder mafia man: **First, let me tell you I just *love* your penname ^_^ I'll try to make the chapters longer. And... I don't think the orcs and humans will ever appear in the fic, sorry. 

PS: Forgot to say something in my Notes - review! Pretty please...? ^_^


	12. The awakening

~ The unforeseen ~

~ by Anne Shard (alias Odeena Skywalker) ~

** Chapter eleven: The awakening**

To Maiev's surprise, teleporting this time was not as bad as it had been before, and, although she staggered a little, she felt none of the nausea that had assaulted her on her previous trips.

"This is our main camp", said Lady Vashj, gesturing around her. "Most of our forces are rallied here. You will find prince Kael at the sanctuary of the healers, west from here. I shall go rally a strike force as you commanded."

Illidan nodded. The sea witch bowed her head, and then slithered away. Without a word, the demon motioned for Maiev to follow him and set off. 

As they passed, Maiev could not help to look around, curiosity getting the best of her. This camp, she noticed, was much larger than the previous one, and there was a lot more activity going on despite the late hour. Once, as a small mur'gul slave went past them and his arm brushed lightly against her leg, Maiev gave a little gasp and instinctively pulled closer to Illidan. Looking up, she could have sworn that she had seem the faintest of smiles crossing Illidan's face for a moment. However, it was gone just as soon as it had appeared, and the demon's features became icy again. 

It did not take them very long to reach the place that Vashj had spoken of - the sanctuary of the healers, a place where Blood Elves tended to their wounded ones. It was not a very large building, with only one floor, built out of stone and a strange crystal-like material Maiev had never seen before. A slim Blood Elf priest stood by the entrance, and he gave a surprised gasp as he saw who was the one approaching.

"My Lord..." he said, bowing hurriedly. "You have returned!"

"Indeed", said Illidan. "I was told that prince Kael'thas is here."

The priest's features darkened. "He is, but I am afraid that he is not fit to serve you at the moment", he said grimly.

"That is the reason why I came here", answered the demon. "Lead us to him at once."

"Us...?" Looking up, the priest saw Maiev and started lightly. "Very well", he said after a second, his surprise and confusion clearly registering in his voice. "But - you will have to relinquish your weapons", he said, pointing to the warden's circular dagger. "This is a sanctuary of peace."

Maiev opened her mouth to protest, but said nothing as she saw that Illidan too relinquished his warblades. Reluctantly, she did the same. The priest gestured to the door, and it opened, allowing all three of them in. 

The inside was quiet; however, the presence of several unusually strong magical auras was almost palpable, and Maiev shuddered, clearly disliking the idea of such powerful spells at work. On the other hand though, she felt refreshed at once, her weariness completely gone. They passed by several groups of Blood Elves, who all regarded Maiev with a mixture of surprise and hatred. 

"They do not seem to like me much", Maiev commented dryly as several sorceresses floated past them, whispering among themselves. 

"And neither do you", the demon replied calmly.

"This makes me feel so much better..." the warden murmured, wishing more than ever that she were in a different place.

After what seemed to be a very long time, the trio reached a pair of massive wooden doors, which also glowed with magic. The priest raised his hand and said a few strange words; immediately, as though on their own account, the doors parted, admitting them in.

The inside of the room they had entered gave away even stronger auras than the rest of the sanctuary. Maiev looked around, and was at once startled by its rich decorations. Silken banners in red, gold and azure, bearing the crest of the Blood Elves, hanged about the walls, swishing slightly, animated by a light breeze that seemingly came from nowhere. In the center was a large bed, on which lay prince Kael. At his side, a young sorceress sat in a richly sculpted chair, having apparently dozed off. However, as she heard the doors close, she awoke, and, seeing who was it that had entered the room, jumped to her feet and bowed, murmuring, "My lord..."

"Wait outside", Illidan said, gesturing to both their guide and the sorceress. 

The two bowed their heads and did as they had been told, although their surprise and displeasure at the presence a Night Elf so close to their leader clearly registered. Illidan paid no heed to this; instead, he approached the bed.

Prince Kael looked as if in deep sleep; however, his expression was far from being a peaceful or serene one. His features were contorted in a grimace of pain, and his skin had a pronounced greenish tint. Illidan sighed.

"What is it?" Maiev asked, coming next to him.

"He is not poisoned", the demon replied, sounding thoughtful. 

"What is it then?" Maiev asked, intrigued. 

"He is under some kind of a curse, but I have never seen anything like it before. I do not know if I can dispel it, especially with the magical energies of Draenor interfering..." He sighed again. "But, I will try."

Maiev took a few steps back and watched as Illidan raised one hand and placed it over Kael's forehead, murmuring words unknown to her. His hand began to glow, and soon the light spread, engulfing them both. It gradually grew in intensity, until Maiev had to shield her eyes. This lasted for several minutes; then, the light abruptly died out. Illidan staggered a little, and leaned against one of the bed poles for support. 

Maiev approached him hurriedly. "Are you all right?" she asked concernedly.

The demon nodded, "I will be". 

"Did it work?"

"I... do not know yet... this curse was more powerful than anything I had ever encountered... But Kael is strong, I know this..." 

Illidan straightened up; then, raising his hand, he murmured the same strange words the Blood Elf priest had used before, and the doors opened, allowing the two anxious healers in. "The curse has been dispelled", he said, "but your prince will need yet more energy to awaken... an energy which I do not possess at the moment."

The two healers bowed their heads, and then approached the bed from either sides. Linking their hands above the inert body of their prince, they closed their eyes, concentrating. Their hands began to glow in a slightly different manner than Illidan's had, and again the light surrounded them. After several minutes, it ceased. 

"This is the best we can do", said the sorceress, panting heavily, while the priest . "I believe..."

Her sentence was cut off by a gasp, as Kael's eyelids fluttered a little, and then his eyes opened slowly. "What... happened?" he murmured weakly. "Where... where am I?" As his eyes traveled across the room and he saw Illidan, he smiled. "My lord", he said. "Forgive me... I... we... failed you..."

"No, Kael. You did not." Illidan held up a hand to stop the prince from arguing. "You are weak still", he said. "Rest now. All shall be settled in due time."

"Yes..." Kael's eyes closed again, and he drifted away to a peaceful sleep, as he was severely weakened still. Without a word, Illidan gestured to Maiev, and the two quietly left the room.

___________

Author's Note: Okay - here's a new chapter ^_^ And I tried to make this one longer! Hope you like what came out! A small note: I know sorceresses don't heal, but it seems fit that some woman can be healers, and if they cast healing spells, then they are, after all, sorceresses, right? Thanks to reviewing go to:

**tom**: Don't worry, he's not going to die! :)

**Destro1990**: You got 'Legacy of Kain: Defiance', you say? So, you're a fellow LoK fan? Cool! As for hunting for Britney, I'm ready! *waves her Huge Laser Guns of Doom* Aaaaand I brought a few friends, too. *points behind her* Say hello guys.  
Random orcs: Grr.  
...eh, right. Aren't they cute? ^_^

**darth**: Umm... you reviewed thrice, y'know? ^_^ Anyway, I guess it could happen (the part about the hatred between the Night Elves and the Naga). 

**KawaiiNekoOfDoom**: Well... y'see, I'm an adept of the 'Baby Steps' policy. I usually write humor (BTW, thanks for reviewing 'Legolas and the Really Messed-Up Fanfic'), so I find it a little difficult to pull myself together enough to write a longer serious chapter. I'm trying though...

**Hell-Flame-Narf: **Yes, I know that Illidan is dead - but the summary for the story mentions that this is an  alternate storyline, and so Illidan can very well be alive. Thankyou for reviewing!


	13. Departures

The unforeseen 

by Anne Shard (alias Odeena Skywalker) 

** Chapter twelve: Departures**

It took Lady Vashj several days to assemble a force powerful enough to please her lord. Many of the Naga were reluctant to come to the aid of those who had once forsaken them, and so were the Blood Elves. As for the Draenei, Illidan had decided that it was better for them to remain in Outland, as their strength and skill in magic, strangely boosted by the chaotic energies of the world itself, made them excellent fighters there. 

During this time, under Illidan's command, the united forces of the Naga, Blood Elves and Draenei obtained several victories against Mongrethod's forces, and reclaimed a large fortification in the vicinity of the Black Citadel itself. There, Illidan massed an important number of his forces, and left command to prince Kael, who was now making a fast recovery. 

After the awakening of prince Kael, Maiev hardly saw Illidan any more. At first, she had wanted to take part in the battle against Mongrethod's orcs as well, but Illidan had firmly forbidden her to do so. To herself, she could not help but admire Illidan's courage and determination, as well as his excellent skills as both a leader and a warrior. On the other hand, the memory of his past deeds was still strong in her mind, and it reminded her that Illidan could not - and should not - be trusted completely, regardless of what he might have said or done. As it was, Maiev was uncertain about what she felt, and this confused her even more.

As the fourth day since their arrival dawned, Illidan entered the small elven hut which had been given to Maiev, only to find her fast asleep in a chair, a large tome resting on her knees. Although he could not see it, Illidan knew, from the faint aura of magic that it gave away, that it must have been an elven one, and this startled him slightly. 

"Maiev", he said quietly. The warden stirred a little, and then awoke with a start. Illidan went on, "Come. We are returning to Ashenvale."

The demon turned and prepared to leave, but Maiev's voice stopped him. "Illidan..."

He turned half-way towards her, "Yes?"

Maiev seemed to hesitate for a moment. "My cloak and helmet", she said finally. "You said your Naga would retrieve them by the time we leave."

Illidan gestured towards a corner of the room, "So they have."

"I - see."

"I will be waiting outside." With that, the demon exited. 

Maiev sat up and stretched, feeling her body numb from the uncomfortable position that she had slept in. Her helmet and cloak were covered with sand here and there, but otherwise they were in good state. She put the helmet on, wrapped the cloak around her shoulders, grasped her circular dagger, and hurried outside.

"Come", Illidan said, motioning for her to follow him.

They walked speechlessly, side by side, and soon they left the camp and reached a small stone highland. There, a small group of Naga fighters and summoners, as well as a several Blood Elven sorceresses and priests, were gathered, awaiting for their master. 

"Is this all the help that you can offer us?" Maiev asked, despite herself.

Illidan looked down on her, although he could not see actually her. "Indeed, this is less than I had hoped", he said, his voice somewhat bitter, and suddenly Maiev felt guilty about what she had just said.

"Illidan... forgive me. I did not mean to--"

"It matters not", the demon cut her off rather briskly, and neither of them said anything more. 

As they reached the gathering, Lady Vashj slithered before them. "All is ready, my Lord", she said. "We may go."

"Then open the portal, and let us be on our way", Illidan said.

The sea witch nodded her head, and soon a large portal glowed and shimmered before them. Maiev cast one last glance around, taking in to everything she saw - the sand, the red sun, the camp, and, somewhere far off, the Black Citadel itself, while at the same time she braced herself for yet another portal trip. To her surprise, as she and Illidan came before the portal, he placed a hand around her shoulders, and together they stepped through. Yet, as the world around her seemed to break into a thousand shards, Maiev could have sworn that she had seen Illidan give a faint, yet bitter smile.

Author's Note: I'm back! Did you miss me? Of course you did. Didn't you...? ...anyway, this chapter is even longer (I'm getting good at this! ...at least, I think so...) So, what do you think? Please R&R! And thanks for reviewing go to: 

**tom**: True, we've all got lives to attend... and mine bites big time. I think I'll throw myself in the Danube one day... Yep, I'm a depressive maniac, don't be scared... 

**Hell-Flame-Narf: **Thanks! I'm reading son-of-durotan's story, too... I just haven't reviewed in ages... by the way, I'm not a man, I'm a wom--err, I mean, a girl 

**Katylar: **Request granted! And thank you! 

**BornIn1142: **Illidan is ALIVE?! jaw drops Yay!!! throws a party ...anyway, yep, this is AU, so it doesn't matter... Still, ILLIDAN IS ALIVE! throws another party 

**darth: **To be honest, I haven't planned anything about that yet... but I guess you're right, they could settle their differences.

**Warp da Warp Liger: **Welcome back! throws yet another party I'll prop up Son-Of-Durotan as soon as I get around to reading the last chapter he posted...

PS: I'm leaving for Italy, and I'll be back in two weeks, so don't worry about the lack of updates, I'm not giving up on the story! :)


	14. Return to Ashenvale

The unforeseen

by Anne Shard (alias Odeena Skywalker)

** Chapter thirteen: Return to Ashenvale**

Maiev stumbled out of the portal as the already familiar nausea sensation assaulted her. However, at the same instant she felt a tug at her arm, and before she knew it she found herself lying on the ground as something thin and sharp pierced through her cloak, inches away from her shoulder. A moment later, the sounds of a fierce battle erupted all around her. The warden jumped to her feet, reaching for her dagger, but immediately had to dodge several spikes hurled at her by a massive demon which had seemingly appeared out of nowhere. She threw several knives at it, and one of them pierced its only eye, stunning it enough for a myrmidon to deal it a fatal blow.

But there were demons everywhere, and yet more seemed to be coming. Maiev spun around frantically, hurling poisoned daggers and dodging spikes and fireballs which seemed to come from everywhere at once. "What is happening?" she cried. "Where did all these demons come from?"

Illidan was no less confused than the warden. "I do not know!" he answered, slashing at a creature and literarily cutting it in two at the same time. A moment later, he jumped in the air as another creature charged him, and descended upon a third one, beheading it. At the same time, a green falme erupted around him, and his blades began to glow with magic.

Although Illidan's fighters seemed no match for such a force, soon the balance of victory began to lean on their side. Eventually, the remaining demons withdrew and disappeared into the shadows.

Maiev advanced towards Illidan. "Are you all right?" she asked.

The demon nodded, wincing slightly, "I will be. But... I do not understand... This portal was supposed to take us to my brother's camp. Instead..."

Illidan fell silent, and Maiev gasped in shock as realization dawned on her. "By Ellune..." she whispered. "No..."

The portal had indeed taken them to the place where the Night Elf camp had been. The tattered remains of the once proud ancients trees and the elven bodies that littered the ground told the story of what had happened here. Maiev fell to her knees, tears flowing from her eyes. "We... have come to late", she whispered, her voice broken. "By Ellune, we have come too late!"

Illidan bowed his head. A moment later, he tensed. "Wait", he said. "There is... something here..."

The Naga warriors had also caught an unfamiliar scent, and were becoming restless.

"Night elves..." a myrmidon whispered.

And as soon as it had spoken the words, one by one, Night Elves began to appear of the shadows. Many of them were wounded, and some were supported by others, too weak to stand. They said no word, but gathered around Illidan, and the relative protection that his forces offered. The demon motioned for his warriors to surround the clearing and stay alert, while at the same time he searched for a particular presence among the elves.

"Brother..."

It was the voice of Malfurion Stormrage; however, the Night Elf who had spoken had no resemblance to the proud and mighty druid that Illidan knew. His body carried countless wounds, and a fresh scar marked the left side of his face. His eyes were half-closed, and he was supported by a younger druid, whose features were also marked by a recent scar.

"...You have come at last."

Maiev ran forward. "Shan'do! "What has happened? How...?"

The druid sighed and bowed his head. "We... never saw it coming, Maiev. So fast... so many...We had no warning. We had no chance. Many of us perished. The ones you see... the ones that are with me... they are the last of our kind."

A single tear fell from his eye. Maiev closed her eyes, crying silently. "This cannot be..." she whispered.

For once, Illidan was at a loss for words. He had not sensed the elf that he was looking for, and feared to ask his brother of her. Eventually, he began, his voice merely a whisper, "Furion... Where is Tyrande?"

He knew, even before Furion had said the words, what the answer would be. "She is... no more."

It was as though everything around him was falling apart. The only one that he had ever cared for was no more... and this was all his fault. Had he hurried, none of this would have happened.

He had failed.

A deed once done cannot be undone.

He would make them pay. Every single one of them. They would all persih.

By his blades.

An unspeakable rage filled his mind. He spread his wings, and disappeared into the night.

"Wait!" Maiev cried. "Illidan!"

But there was no answer other than a hollow, distorted echo of her cry.

_Author's Note: waves an 'I-Love-Italy' flag I think I found my muse! And guess what! She was in Italy all the time! I wrote like mad during my stay there, and as a result I have one new chapter ready, and two more in the works! beams at her muse ...eh, by the way, don't ask who she (or rather he) is, because I won't tell! chuckle (Pardon the rants. I'm on a coffee binge again...) Please review! ANd thanks for those who reviewed already are as follows: _

_**Destro1990: **Don't worry, it's OK as long as you do review in the end Thanks!_

**_J CAE_**_: To be honest, this is one of my first attempts at writing serious fanfiction, and I'm totally unfamiliar of the style - which explains the short chapters, plot holes etc. Hopefully with time I'll get better... by the way, if you read the next chapters, you'll see I put in some description here and there, too _

**_drizztranger_**_: Well send it in! The address is odeenakissmeyahoo.com_

_**Hell-Flame-Narf: **Thx 1000x! _


	15. Changes

** The unforeseen **

** by Anne Shard (alias Odeena Skywalker) **

** Chapter fourteen: Rage**

As Illidan flew away from the remainders of his brother's camp, his mind was filled by one thought alone: to kill. One by one, demons fell to his blade, and all the while long-forgotten images of Tyrande came to life and flashed before his blind eyes. He felt hollow, as though a part of him had died as well. Eventually, he collapsed in the middle of a clearing, and, plunging his blades into the ground, he cried out his pain, his sorrow.

The sun had rose high into the sky when Maiev found him, lying on the ground, motionless. His body carried the marks of countless wounds, and his features were contorted in pain.

"Illidan...?" she whispered, approaching him.

In an instant he jumped to his feet and whirled his blades, and Maiev raised her dagger, although she knew that she would have little chance were she to fight the demon. But the blow never came. The blade stopped inches away from her dagger, and Illidan's arm dropped limply at his side.

"Leave me."

He turned from her and stretched his wings, wincing slightly at the pain this caused him, and prepared to fly away.

"Wait!" Maiev cried, running at his side. "You... you cannot leave now!"

He looked at her grimly. "Why not?" he asked bitterly. "Who is there to stop me?"

"You cannot leave", Maiev repeated softly. "My people need you, Illidan. And I... I need you", she finished, almost in a whisper. And all of a sudden, a mist of tears clouded her eyes. "Please."

With her last word, she reached out and took his hand, a tear sliding down her face quietly. Yet he remained motionless. They stood like this for several moments, until at length he pulled away with surprising softness and, spreading his wings, he rose into the sky and disappeared.

Maiev shielded her eyes with her hand and looked at the sky, but there was no trace of Illidan anywhere. She dropped to the ground, and, burying her face in her hands, began to cry, her shoulders shaking quietly. At length, her crying subsided; finally, she got to her feet and began to walk towards the remainders of the Night Elf camp. Secretly, a part of her hoped that he would find Illidan there, although she knew that this was most unlikely. However, she felt her old hatred for the demon returning. Had she not warned Furion that he could not be trusted? Was this not proof that she had been right all along?

Lost in thought as she was, Maiev failed to notice the demon that was stalking her from the shadows. When she at last heard its unearthly shriek, it was too late. The creature had already launched itself at her, claws outstretched, ready to tear, and mouth wide open, its many teeth glistening deadly in the bright light of the midday sun.

Maiev jumped back, startled, but tripped over a root and fell. But, just as the demon was charging towards her again, another figure descended from the sky, blades ready, and the two demons collided. At first, the balance of victory seemed to lean towards Illidan; however, weary as he was, it was just a matter of time before the demon lowered his guard enough for the creature to deliver him a vicious slash at the chest, and to send him crashing into a tree at a considerable distance away.

By the time, Maiev had recovered from the innitial shock and had gotten up, daggers ready. As the demon prepared to charge towards his wounded oponent, she hurled a poisoned dagger at it. The creature roared in fury and turned towards her, only to receive several more blows, all of them finding their target. At the same time, Illidan threw one of his blades at it, and the blade left a deep gash in its back, making it shriek with impotent anger. After receiving a few more strikes, it finally withdrew, its roars and growls finally dying out.

Maiev ran to Illidan's side. "Are you all right?" she asked, panting heavily, but stopped short as she saw the hideous wound that marked his chest. The creature had left four paralel gashes, and all of them were bleeding.

Illidan 'looked' up to her. "I will be... although it will take me... some time to heal", he said. "And... you?"

"I am unharmed", the warden replied. Her voice softened again when she added, "Thank you."

For several moments, neither said anything. Then, Illidan motioned to get up. "We must return to camp", he said, supressing a growl as the pain in his chest intensified. "More demons are coming."

"You cannot..." Maiev started, but then she paused as she realized the danger they were into if they stayed. As though to confirm her fears, Illidan took several steps, and then fell to one knee, clutching at his chest, unable to hold back a roar of pain. Maiev ran to him and supported him, helping him lie down on the ground.

"You are right", he panted, his features contorted. "I cannot... accompany you. You must... must return... alone..." He drew in a sharp breath. "I will be... all right... Go!"

Maiev took his hand gently. "I will not leave you", she whispered.

"Listen to me... You are a brave fighter. Your people... need you. You must..." His words were cut out by a gasp.

"And this is why I will stay. My people need us both. I will defend you for as long as it takes for you to heal."

"Fool", he whispered, although a small, mirthless smile played across his lips for a faint moment.

"A fool I may be", Maiev replied, her voice unusually soft, at the same time grasping his hand. "But that would be merely because I..."

A loud roar coming from nearby cut her off. Illidan motioned to get up again, only to fall back with a sigh of frustration and pain. "You... must leave!" he urged. "You cannot... take it down... alone!"

Maiev stood up, her features set into an expression of cold determination. "Maybe", she replied. "But I am willing to try."

She readied her circular dagger and fell into a defensive stance. At the same time, a massive demon emerged from the trees, coming to a step at a short distance from her. Just as Maiev was taking aim, prepared to release the first blow, another demon took form from thin air behind her, while a third one slithered towards her from the left. Maiev's eyes widened in shock. She was no match for them.

Illidan tried again to stand up, but it was a vain attempt. Groaning in pain, he reached for one of his blades and grasped it tightly, although he knew it would be of little use. "This is... the end...", he whispered bitterly; and at the moment, neither him nor Maiev doubted the truth of his words.

_Author's Note: Okay... where should I start? I think this chapter is the best one yet. Why? Because I didn't have to write it, re-write it and correct it afterwards. It just... came out. And I think it came out pretty good. So what do you think? Please review! And thanks for those who have done so already go as follows:_

_**Hell-Flame-Narf**: Well, here's more! :)_

_**starscreammega: **Thank you!_

_**darth: **Umm... actually, those were the only ones left. It's just the way the story goes... And if we are to judge the circumstances, this quite fits the general storyline, doesn't it?_

_**TheDemonHuntress: **Thank you! I'm really glad you like the story! :) _

_**DoomGuard21: **Admittedly, that can happen in the games (I mean the resurrection part). But that's not quite a concept to be used in a fanfic. I mean, if Heroes could be resurrected an infinite number of times (like it happens in the games), then practically there would be no way of killing them (even if the enemy blew up the altar, you could always build another one), and then there would be no way of winning a war unless one force clearly outnumbers the other. So, that won't happen in my story._

_**Destro1990: **You've been to Gulf Shores, Alabama? sighs with envy I've been stuck in the city for two weeks... life bites ]:-/... Anyway, thanks! Yes, most of the time I like to make up my own rules or change those already established (that's why I started this story in the first place... because I couldn't quite accept the storyline in the game - especially that bit about Illidan's 'death' although I know he's not dead. Yay!). I mean, I hate cliches and 'this-has-been-done-before' stuff. So there :)_

_**gabriel riva: **I didn't stop posting new chapters, it just takes me a while to write them, because of school, extra-school stuff coughguitar lessonscough and exams and everything. Don't worry._

_**Astranasca****: **Okay... In my view, Illidan can 'see' the souls (or etheric forms or whatever) of everyone, demons in particular (it says so in the game manual... something like 'Demon hunters ritually blind themselves in orther to acquire a special sight which enables them to see demons...'). So that's how he 'saw' the scenes. You'll notice I always used inverted commas when I used the term... Thanks for reviewing!_

_**TheDemonHuntress:** You reviewed again? Thanks! Your intuition is right, something is coming along... And don't worry (this is for all of you reviewers by the way), the ending is going to be a happy one. At least, I hope it will be... muses You know, it's strange how sometimes a story seems to be writing itself. I mean, you just write down the ideas as they came... and then you stop short and say, 'Hold everything, where did this come from? goes on raving nonsense like this until eventually Illidan gets bored of it and shuts her down in the closet for the rest of the day _


	16. An unexpected occurence

** The unforeseen **

** by Anne Shard (alias Odeena Skywalker) **

** Chapter fifteen: An unexpected ****occurrence**

For several tense moments, there was no movement from either Maiev or the demons. Then, slowly, the warden withdrew a long, poisoned dagger from its sheath, and aimed at the demon directly in front of her. It caught the movement and growled, making her shiver despite herself. A moment later it leapt at her, claws outstretched and ready to tear. Maiev jumped aside and threw her dagger, but had to dodge out of the way a moment later as the third demon shot several fireballs at her. She dove behind a tree and reappeared on the other side, releasing a flurry of knives towards her attackers. However, they seemed to cause them little harm, if any at all.

Meanwhile, the third demon quietly made its way towards Illidan. The former hunter 'saw' its approach, and tightened the grip on his blade, the action causing fresh pangs of pain to course through his entire body. He knew the action was futile, yet he steeled himself, waiting. As the demon came closer, he aimed and threw the blade directly at it, with a movement which caused him to let out a sharp cry of agony despite himself. But the creature vanished in the same instant, and the blade impaled itself harmlessly into a tree trunk. Moments later, the demon reappeared, now standing a few paces away from the fallen hero. A second later, Maiev, who had been hit by a large fireball, let out a sharp cry, stumbled and fell to her knees, dropping her dagger at the same time.

The demons neared slowly, now certain of their victory. Then, several things happened at once. The demon which had approached Illidan was suddenly thrown in the air by a violent cyclone, which had seemingly appeared out of nowhere, while a massive leaped from the depths of the forrest and tackled another of the attackers with a deafening roar.

By this time, Maiev had partially recovered from the blow. Shakily, she rose to her feet and threw another flurry of knives at the remaining demon, this time achieving her goal. The creature howled in pain, blinded by the warden's skillful hit, and charged forward mindlessly, only to be met by the cold steel of her circular dagger. A few more hits, and it fell to the ground finally, with one last shriek of agony. Somewhat relieved, Maiev turned her attention on the other demon, the one that had been tackled by the bear. But she needed not worry; already, the creature was nothing more than a broken and torn body, lying in a pool of its own tainted blood.

The mysterious cyclone had lost its intensity meanwhile, and now it died altogether. But, to Maiev's surprise, the demon inside it had vanished. However, her attention was at once caught by the bear; with another roar, it transformed, reverting to the more familiar shape of an old Druid of the Claw. Immediately after, another druid - this time, a thin Druid of the Claw - appeared from the forest, and gave a relieved smile at the sight of the warden and her compaions.

"Well now", he said in a strange, whispered voice, "it would appear that we have found you just in time."

Maiev nodded her head weakly, and walked slowly at Illidan's side. The demon hunter was lying on the ground motionless, and for a second Maiev feared that, despite his strength and skills, he had been defeated at last. A strange mixture of hope and fear overcame her, and she sank to her knees next to him, and, not knowing very well why, took his hand.

"Illidan..."

She felt his hand grasp hers weakly, and a faint smile played across his features for several moments. It was not his usual smile; it was netierh bitter nor sarcastic, but an open and even warm smile. However, it vanished just as soon as it had appeared, replaced by a grimace of pain.

Maiev's gaze turned towards the Druid of the Claw. "Help him", she said softly.

Wordlessly, the druid stretched out his hands. A moment later, a bright light enveloped Illidan's body, and he felt his wounds beginning to close and his strength slowly returning. Although the Night Elves loathed magic of any kind, even they used simple charms sometimes - such as this regeneration spell. Soon, he felt restored, and he stood up warily, leaning on Maiev's arm for support.

"We should leave this place", he said, tensing as several faint growls reached them from the distance. "More demons are coming."

"If you will", answered the Druid of the Talon, "Shan'do Stormrage's camp is this way."

"There is a faster way of getting there." With his words, Illidan spread his arms, and shortly a portal was shimmering and swirling before him. "We must make haste", he said, gesturing towards the two druids who were eyeing it warily.

Reluctantly, they stepped through. Maiev hesitated for a second.

"Illidan..."

"Yes?"

She looked away. "I..." Several seconds passed, and then she shook her head. "Nothing. It's nothing at all."

With that, she stepped through the portal, leaving Illidan more than intrigued.

_Author's Note: First of all, I know that several points in this chapter could be objected against, so I'll answer to these objections in advance :) One - yes, I know the chapter is short... like I said before, I just can't pull myself together enough to write a longer chapter. Sorry. Two - I know the spell is actually 'rejuvenation' and not 'regeneration', but 'rejuvenation' sounded pretty lame in the context - I mean, Illidan most definitely didn't get younger or anything, but got his wounds healed. And three - about the vanishing demon, let's just say that he could teleport or something :). And now for the review responses: _

_**Destro1990**: Thanks! I hope you're through with that reading by now, and you can spare a moment to read my new chapter as well... :)_

_**Magnificent Mage**:   
1. Yes, I know that... but like I said, this concept just isn't fit for this kind of story. See the explanation I gave in my previous chapter notes to see why :)  
2. Actually, in my view there are all sorts of demons, so let's pretend there can be a kind with no legs and a sort of snake-ish lower half instead. Hey, this is a fanfic, right? So that's possible... :)  
3. I didn't quite understand what you meant with the last phrase..._

_**darth: **I it said already in my previous Notes - this story is soley about Night Elves, so there will be no orcs or humans. _

_**Alucard604: **Yup, this story is just about the Night Elves (and let's not forget the Naga and Blood Elves... but they play a rather minor part in the plot, so I don't think that the fic would benefit from a view from their perspective too much). Let me know when you've posted your story! :)_

_**Vaulander: **Thanks! The thing is, I'm quite getting used to this! In my view, nearly each chapter is slightly better than the best... but they're still quite short :-/_

_**TheDemonHuntress: **Thank you! I think the terms 'love-hate relationsip' would be the best description for what I'm trying to develop here... although the balance of this relationship seems to be leaning more on the 'love' side lately :)_

_**HuntressWarden: **Well, it's good to see you're back! Thanks for reviewing! Eh... Italy was cool (pizza... yummy...), but when they served me some raw lobster / mayonnese salad thingy, I fled for dear life... :) _


	17. A last wish

** The unforeseen **

** by Anne Shard (alias Odeena Skywalker) **

** Chapter sixteen: One last favor **

Several days passed without any notable event. Illidan's warriors easily repelled any demon attacks on the base, while the Night Elven forces recovered their strength. Following their master's directions, the Naga and Blood Elves made several incursions into the surrounding teritory, and soon the area around the base had been cleansed of any demonic presence. During this time, Maiev and Illidan spent most of their time together, analyzing the situation and devising battle strategies. The warden could not help being impressed by Illidan's skills, both in planning and in leadership. In turn, Illidan had to admit that, despite her obvious lack of tactical knowledge, Maiev was a terrific fighter and a great party leader.

Eventually, the allied forces of the Naga, Blood Elves and Night Elves made their first major strike upon their now common enemy. Maiev and Illidan lead the assault. Wave after wave, the demons came; and yet, just as fast, they fell to their blades, until, eventually, there was none left to stand. But this victory was a grim one; Furion Stormrage, who had lead the Night Elves for so long, was gravely wounded. Barely alive, he was taken to the Night Elven camp, where the Blood Elven priests did their best to heal him. However, his condition improved little, and rumors spread amongst the Sentinels that their beloved leader was dying.

On the same evening, Illidan was summoned by the arch-druid. At the entrance of the small hut of his brother, he took a moment to compose himself. The several druids in the room bowed their heads as he entered, and then left wordlessly. Illidan and Malfurion found themselves alone.

For several moments, neither of them said anything. Finally, Illidan broke the silence. "I should not have left this to happen to you, brother", he said, his voice bitter. "Forgive me."

"Your kind help has yet to be repaid, brother", the druid replied quietly. It could be told easily that the spark of his life was fading away. "If I am to be honest with you, I never expected that you would return from Outland at all", he continued, and a small smile played across his features for a moment.

"And yet I returned too late", the demon replied grimly.

"It may have been too late... for some of us..." Furion's voice shook a little, and a tear fell from his eye despite himself. "But there is hope for my people still", he said, making a visible effort to contain his grief. "Brother... I have summoned you here to thank you. Despite all that has gone down between us... you helped us still."

"You have offered me freedom", Illidan answered. "How could I have refused it?"

"And yet, you could have walked away and abandoned us to our inevitable destiny. There was nothing we could have done about it."

Illidan gave a short and bitter laugh. "You have yet to know me, brother", he then said. "Unlike others, _I_ have my honor."

"This I have come to know... As I have come to believe that you will not abandon now, regardless of... of anything that may happen", Furion finished quietly.

Illidan 'looked' at him questioningly. "Why should you speak so, brother? "

The druid heaved a great sigh. "I will be straight to you, Illidan. I am... dying. There is no point in hiding it." For several moments, there was silence; then, Furion went on. "My time in this world is all but spent. Death does not scare me as it used to; if anything, I will welcome it as a long-awaited respite. And yet..." He sighed again. "I... want to ask you one last favor, brother."

Illidan laid his hand upon his brother's gently. "Ask", he said, "and if it is in my power, I will grant it to you."

"Lead my people to victory." Illidan started slightly, but kept his composure. "Do this for me, and my soul will rest in peace."

The demon remained silent for a long, long time. "Very well", he said at last. "If this will give you peace, brother, then rest assured. It will be done."

Furion smiled and grasped his brother's hand weakly. "Thank you, brother", he whispered, and as he did so, more tears slid down his face.

It may have been for the first time in Illidan's entire life that he regretted not being able to cry. As it was, he took his brother's hand to his forehead, and then he kissed it gently. "Rest assured, brother. Your people... _our_ people... will win. That, I swear to you. Our race will live on. And I..." His voice broke, and for several seconds his shoulder shook with an almost uncontrollable emotion. "I... will always remember you, brother. You are, and have always been, the greatest of us all. And if I have ever done you wrong... forgive me."

"Your past deeds... have long since been redeemed. Fear not, my brother. Know that, as of now... you are... forgiven."

And with these last words, Malfurion Stormrage, took his eternal leave from the realm of the living. In life, he had been loved and respected by his fellow Night Elves. In death, he would forever be remembered, and hailed, as the greatest leader that the Night Elves had ever known.

_Author's Note: Whew... believe it or not, this chapter took me bloody ages to write. Why? Because I wanted it to be all that it could be, and because I had tons of other stuff to attend in the meantime... gosh, sometimes real life can be so annoying! Anyway, what do you think? Please review! And thanks to those who did so already go as follows: _

_**HuntressWarden:** Thanks! ...Umm, actually, the second druid was a Druid of the Talon (remember the 'strange, whispering voice' bit? ) I'm glad that you're not complaining about short chapters and all... it's good to know there's at least one such reader out there! wink_

_**darth: **Eh... I actually don't know what to say. You could try to sign up as a ff.net author, then you wouldn't have any more problems like this one. Or, you could write your e-mail when you review. Or something... shrug_

_**Crimson Paladin: **Well, I have the exact same problem... as I was saying in one of my previous review responses, I can't pull myself together enough to write longer chapters! I guess it's some sort of a syndrom... Thanks for reviewing! _

_**Destro 1990: **Thank you! You really mean it that I brightened your months? Wow! That's one of the nicest things a person has ever said to me! ...okay, okay, back to serious stuff... it's been fun talking to you, too! Speaking of which, I was thinking of starting a parody after this very fanfic! (I'm much better at writing parodies than serious stuff, as you probably noticed...) What's your opinion on it? ...And one more thing... Seventeen chapters? Believe me, I'm astounded, too! _


	18. Epilogue The Leave Taking

** The unforeseen **

** by Anne Shard (alias Odeena Skywalker) **

**Epilogue: The leave-taking**

Although striken with grief at the death of their beloved leader, the Night Elf Sentinels resumed their fight with renewed strength and fierceness. Under the twin leadership of Maiev Shadowsong and Illidan Stormrage, they gradually reclaimed the forests of Ashenvale, until, eventually, the day came that, with one final victory, the last remainders of the Burning Legion were either slain or driven away, never to return again.

This victory, as well as the birth of the first child since the destruction of the World Tree, brought forth a new hope for the Night Elven race.

Soon after this final triumph, the time came for Illidan Stormrage and his warriors to take their leave and return to their own home realm...

The night was cold, and a steady wind blew through the branches of the ancient trees. Dark clouds chased in the sky above, sometimes obscuring the light of both the unusually brilliant half-moon and that of the stars.

Maiev shivered, wrapping her robes tighter around her. Then, she leaned against a tree trunk, and looked at the sky. It had been so long since she had actually taken her time to look at the stars, it dawned upon her. Once, she had used to spend hours at a time watching them. But that time seemed no more than the vague, shadowy memory of a dream now, she realized, and a small sigh escaped her slightly parted lips.

The snapping of a tree branch in a nearby bush caught her attention, and she straightened up, ready to face up the unseen agressor. However, after a brief moment she relaxed. She knew, even before she heard his voice, who was the one to seek her.

"Maiev."

It was Illidan Stormrage. The warden straightened up and smoothed down her robes with a rather hasty gesture. "Illidan."

Silence then fell between the two. Eventually, it was Maiev who broke it, "It will rain soon."

Illidan nodded, "Indeed."

Silence descended once again. Again, Maiev spoke, this time not without a slight hesitation in her voice.

"Illidan... you have done so much for our people. I... do not believe that we could ever repay this. Despite everything that has happened in the past, you came to our aid still, and now..." Her voice trailed off, and once again she gazed dreamily at the stars. Tonight, it seemed, despite the clouds, they shone brighter than ever.

'She seems so small', Illidan thought. 'So... fragile.'

Maiev was not wearing any armor, but just the simple clothing of the Night Elven women. Her long, dark hair, for once unbraided, fell on her shoulders in thick strands, waving slightly with the wind. Of course, Illidan could not see all this. Nonetheless, he felt the change, and, much to his surprise, it fascinated him.

"Maiev..."

He hesitated for a moment, uncertain of what he would say next.

"I..."

It was not hard to tell that the demon felt, for once, prey to a strange and new kind of emotion. Maiev felt it as well; taking a deep breath, she laid her hand upon his gently, and spoke.

"Illidan..." Her voice betrayed her inner tension, but she cared of it no more. "I ask you to forgive me if by my words I will offend you." She took an unsteady breath, and then followed, "I had never thought that I would say this but - I - have come to care for you, Illidan. And I... love you."

Several moments passed without any reaction from Illidan's part. Maiev felt tears welling up in her eyes despite herself, and she struggled to keep herself in check. "I understand", she whispered, her voice now sounding broken. At the same time, she motioned to release his hand - and yet, unexpectedly, he retained it in his firm, yet gentle grip, and pulled her into a tender embrace, wrapping his wings around them both.

For a long time, none of them spoke. At last, Illidan was the one to break the silence.

"Come with me, Maiev", he said in a silent whisper. "Leave Ashenvale, and come to Draenor. Together, we can rule. I can offer you the gift of immortality."

Maiev seemed to ponder this for a few moments. Finally, she shook her head. "I cannot, Illidan. I belong here. With my people."

He bowed his head silently, understanding. "Then", he said, "the time has come for us to say goodbye."

And suddenly, seemingly with no warning, their lips met in a single, bittersweet kiss.

One by one, the Naga and Blood Elven warriors stepped through the glimmering portal that would take them to their home realm. Illidan Stormrage, last of all, lingered a moment longer, seemingly searching for a particular presence among the crowd of Night Elves that had gathered to bid them farewell. At last, he found her, and, to her alone, he smiled - a small, serene smile, which made tears come to her eyes once more. Finally, he turned around, and stepped swiftly through open the portal.

Maiev felt a sudden knot in her throat. She took a deep breath, and let it out slowly, unable to restrain the tears that now flowed freely down her face.

The portal grew smaller and smaller, until at last it came to be not larger than a simple moonstone, like those that she had used to wear so long ago, and then it disappeared altogether. As Maiev watched it, the recollection of the final moments of their last encounter came to her mind once again...

Maiev looked up, tears glimmering in the moonlight as they hung onto her long lashes for a moment before they fell. "Tell me..." she asked softly. "Will I ever see you again...?".

The demon seemed to ponder this, until at last he gave a small, wistful sigh. "I... do not know, Maiev", he whispered, moving one hand to gently wipe the tears from her face. "And I believe that time, alone, will tell... "

The End

_Author's Note: All righty... where should I start? This (final) chapter was written mostly during the (very boring) 22 hours car trip to Belgium... okay, before you ask, at the invitation of some very good friends of my parents, I got to spend two absolutely wonderful weeks in Belgium - which is why I have been inactive on for so long. Anyway, I know that this epilogue is somewhat unexpected, but... that's that. Like I promised in one of my review responses, the ending was a happy one. So, did you like it? I hope you did! So please review! :) And thanks to those who did so already go as follows:_

**_drizztranger_**_**:** Thank you for (both) your reviews. Yup, as you already read, Maiev and Illidan are in love... although it's more like a love-hate relationship :) And about the review for chapter seventeen... well, I do admit that Furion's death was an unexpected occurence. It was a last-minute inspiration, but you have to admit that it made sense..._

_**darth: **sing-song voice **...**Aaand you couldn't tell me that earlier? cough Anyway, from what I could gather, the World Tree was blown up by the wisps when they destroyed Archimonde. And if I'm wrong, remember that this is AU, so technically there's no problem about my being wrong. Right...? :)_

_**Destro 1990: **Okie-dokie then, I'll start working on the parody as soon as I have time to. Because, even though this is supposedly the summer holiday, I have loads of stuff to do :( And about your story - well, my suggestion would be not to start with such an elaborate plot. Start, for instance, with describing an average day. I know it sounds boring, but if you add a hint of humor there, a sprinkle of romance here and so on, you'll be amazed at the result... :) _

_**Hell-Flame-Narf: **Well, here's more! Sorry for the sudden ending... :)_

_**reviewer: **rhetorically I've heard about anonymous reviewers, but this is ridiculous... grin Anyway, thank you! :)_

_**HuntressWarden: **I think you've quite surprised the essence of my idea when I wrote the previous chapter ;) And don't worry about that particular review - we all make mistakes, you know :)_

_One last note - a word for my reviewers :) Thank you for taking your time to read and review my story, and thank you for your continued support. I hope I'll get around to starting a parody on this fanfic soon, like I told Destro I would wink After all, writing parodies is one thing I have experience in doing :) Also, I might consider starting on a sequel fanfic - just as soon as I find a suitable plot. So, until then - bye bye! :)_

_PS: I want to see if I can reach 100 reviews in the end, after all. So pretty please review...? :)_


End file.
